Love and Jealousy
by beachiegal
Summary: Set 5 years after Together Forever. The gang goes through jealousy, kids, rekindled love and misunderstandings. They thought high school was rough. Naley, Brucas and Jeyton R&R!
1. Surprise

"Alexis! Lexi, if you want me to give you a ride hurry up! If not, you're stuck with your mother." I could just see the smile on his face as he added the last part.

I just laughed, "Thanks." I said as he walked into the kitchen with a 'No problem' He walked over to the fridge to get water for practice and as he turned around I saw that infamous smirk on his face.

"I have a surprise for you." He said turning around, leaning on the counter.

"Really? What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it." He said laughing, smirk still in place.

"Will I like it?" I asked in my 'sexy' voice before walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled down at me and nodded.

"Well, I'll reward you if you tell me." I said kissing his neck as his arms wrapped tighter around my waist.

"Hmmm…I'm tempted." He said moaning into my hair as I went down to his collarbone, nipping at his skin. He grabbed my chin so I was looking at him before crashing his lips onto mine. I smiled knowing I had won this one. I pulled back suddenly, stepping out of his reach as he groaned.

"I said I'd only reward you if you told me." I said smirking at him as he moaned in aggravation. "Why hello." I said to the bouncing brunette. She sat at the island instantly feeling taller, with a broad smile on her face.

"Daddy's taking me school." She said as her cobalt blue eyes sparkled. She looked just like her daddy. He raven hair flowing just past her shoulder, her gorgeous blue eyes, and basketball. She had her fathers love for basketball. Besides her attitude and her intelligence she was all her dad. Boy did she have my bad attitude sometimes.

"Is he now? Maybe you can use your charming good looks to get him to tell you his surprise." She squealed in excitement as I kissed her head. "Because your daddy's not getting anything from me until I know." I said winking at him before leaving the room.

Nathan groaned as he watched his wife leave. If someone didn't tell her by tonight he definitely was gonna. He winked at the young girl as his phone vibrated in his pocket, not helping his current situation. He smiled as he looked at the caller id.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. Haley's being mean." He said as his daughter laughed at him.

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"Nah. Unfortunately for me."

"Okay, gross." Nathan laughed in response picturing his friends face.

"I gotta go take Lexi to pre-k. You'll be here tonight right? If not I'm telling Haley anyway." He laughed out as he heard the other person laugh too.

"Yeah, just hold out till tonight." Nathan just laughed as he hung up and stared at the little girl.

"Alright squirt. Let's go." He picked her up and tickled her sides as she started giggling. Even though she looked like him, she reminded him so much of Haley.

"Bye Hales!" He yelled at the bottom of the stairs. When she didn't respond he knew she was just toying with him. "What are we gonna do with that mother of yours." He said as the Lexi shrugged in response.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The sex card always works." Brooke said smiling at me. "It hasn't failed for me yet."

"Ha- ha. Yeah, if I don't find out soon I'll definitely find out tonight." I said winking at her. She held up a blue tank top and frowned.

"My clothes look WAY better then this." I just laughed as I watched her throw the shirt back on the table. Ever since her line, Clothes over Bros, became a big hit she was picky about what she wore. Always comparing it to her own.

"Tigger! I think it looks cute." I said picking up the article of clothing. She smiled.

"Yes it is. And I bet it'll look good that sexy little body of yours. My stuffs still better." She said before gasping and pulling me across the store. I laughed as I looked around at the section we were in.

"Aren't we too old for this kind of stuff, Brooke?"

"Haley, honey, your only 23. You won't be too old for this stuff till you like, 60. And I'm sure Nathan will still find your wrinkly ass hot." She said walking around as I shook my head and followed her. "You want to know the surprise sooner rather then tonight, wear this." She said holding up a black two piece set. I just laughed at her and walked away.

"I don't need skimpy clothes to turn my man on." All she did was laugh and drop it in the cart anyway.

"I'm single. I might need it." She said explaining herself as I stared at her. I shook my head and walked away her trailing behind me. This always happens when I go shopping with Brooke. Maybe one day I'll learn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home the house wasn't as quiet as it should be.

"Nathan!" I yelled. I didn't expect them to be home yet, but I heard little feet upstairs and knew they were both here. I figured Nathan would still be at practice and Lexi would still be at day care.

"Nate!" I turned the corner into the living room and smiled. There he was in all his glory, still in his practice clothes, watching ESPN. His feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him.

"I hate it when you do that." I said pushing his feet off before sitting next to.

"That's why I do it." He smiled, putting them back up. I laughed into his shirt as he pulled me into his side, kissing the top of my head.

"I hate this station." I tried to grab the remote but his athletic reflects kicked in so I couldn't. As he moved out of the way I fell on top of him.

"If you want me just say so." He smirked up at me. I tried to move but he just wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"I'll only want you…if you tell me the surprise." I whispered in his ear before biting his lobe. I felt him pull me further into him as I went down to his neck. Next I went to his jaw and heard him moan. I stopped at his lips and whispered, "You wanna tell me yet." Before he answered he grabbed my head towards his, our lips crashing together. I just smiled against his lips. To my dismay, I moaned as his hand started finding its way up my shirt. He went to my neck as I started playing with the hem of his shirt. I pulled it half way up and was stopped by the sound of the doorbell. I groaned and put my head on his shoulder as he smiled.

"You wanna get that. I'm kinda stuck." He smirked up at me as I slapped him in the chest.

"If that's Brooke, she's so dead." I mumbled fixing my appearance as I opened the door. I shrieked in excitement as I pulled him in. "LUCAS!" I yelled hugging him as Nathan walked in the entry way and smiled.

"Surprise."


	2. Family Food Fight

"What? When? How? Huh?" I said looking between the two guys. "I thought we were coming to see you this summer. For Lexi's birthday."

"Uncle Wucas!" The four- year old yelled, storming down the stairs. She jumped on her uncle as he spun her around.

"Speak of the little devil." Nathan laughed behind me.

"I can't believe you two were planning this behind my back." I said staring at Nathan as he shrugged.

"I knew he was coming before he told me. Plus he made me keep it a secret."

I turned back to my older brother, confusion written clearly across my face.

He put his niece down and smiled, "I'm getting transferred to the Lakers. I'm gonna move down here." I shrieked again and hugged him as Lexi moaned.

"Moooooom." She said holding her ears, walking to her father.

"OMG, wait until everyone finds out. Then all we need is Jake to have the whole gang in California. This is perfect. _But_ I think I can find one person who won't agree. This…"

"Haley."

" ... old times. She's coming over tonight! She's gonna freak. Boy I love drama…"

"Haley!"

"If your staying here it's gonna get so awkward. Ha-ha. This is so great! She's been going on FOREVER about the 'incident.' I can't wait to see her face. We should get a camera, Nate. Oh and…"

"HALEY!" I heard Lucas yell as I turned to him. I also heard Nathan laugh behind me before walking away with Lexi in his arms.

"Yes, oh rude one." I said putting my hands on my hips. "I was talking you know?"

"No, you were rambling. I guess some things never change, huh little sis?" He said ruffling my hair. I hit him behind the head as he started walking away to join the other two in the kitchen. "You sure you still want her. Knowing this could happen again." Lucas laughed as he jerked his thumb towards me.

"I actually find it cute." Nathan replied hugging me. I stuck my tongue out at Lucas as he did the same.

"You guys need to grow up." Lexi said putting her hands on her hips as she walked out. The three of us looked at each other before laughing.

"Yeah, guys. Act your age." Nathan said as I playfully slapped him in the arm. He just pretended to be hurt as he poked me in the side.

"No wonder I like it here so much. You guys are great." Lucas said, the last part dripping in sarcasm as he started going through our fridge.

"You just like our food." I said grabbing the pie out of his hands, putting it back. "These are for after dinner, Luke."

"Man, your just like mom. 'No dessert till after dinner. Or you'll get cavities and no one will ever want you.'" He said mocking Lydia during the last part as Nathan laughed.

"I am a mom Lucas. And look at me. I'm married and I never ate dessert before dinner. And look at you..."

He just glared at me in response.

"He's right though Hales. This is a special occasion. Let's break the rules for once." Nathan said walking towards Lucas as I stepped in front of the fridge, blocking it from the two of them.

"No, no, no. Special occasion or not, you don't want to be a bad influence for your daughter/ niece, right? Just wait a couple hours." I smiled at them as Nathan smirked. Uh oh.

"She's right, Luke." He said as I smiled and let out a breath. "I'll grab her, you grab the pies." I shrieked and tried to get away as Nathan picked me up around the waist and spun us around so our backs were to the fridge and Lucas.

"Grab 4 forks." Nathan called to Lucas as I struggled to get away. Why did he have to be so damn strong?

"Can't you at least use plates?" I said kissing his arms, trying to persuade him to do as I asked.

He kissed the top of my head before replying, "Nope. Lexi! Pie!"

Lucas laughed as he set one of the two blueberry pies on the island as Lexi came running in.

"Before dinner? I wove it when you come over Uncle Wuke." She said grabbing a fork. I flinched when she dug in, most of it on her face instead of in it.

"You want some. It's good." Lucas said dangling a fork in my face.

"Fine! I give in!" I said as Nathan released his grip. 'Guys' I thought as they high-five each other. This wasn't over.

"I love you. "Nathan said smirking at me as I huffed and sat beside Lexi.

"I wove you too Mommy." She said kissing my cheek.

"Mmm blueberry," I said wiping my cheek as she got pie all over it. "I love you to." I said glaring at Nathan as I flicked my fork full at him.

"Thanks." He said wiping off his face before flicking it over at Lucas.

"Oh, it's on." Lucas said flinging some at me. I picked some up and put it in Lexi's face as she started laughing.

"FOOD FIGHT!" She screamed as blueberry started flying across the kitchen. I felt Nathan grab me and shove some in my face as Lexi put it in his hair.

"Oh, it's on munchkin." He said chasing her around the room. I stopped to stare at the two as Nathan picked her up, spinning her around. Life couldn't get any better. That was until I felt something cold against my ear. I turned and saw Lucas smiling, evilly, at me with the other pie in his hands. I ran to the fridge grabbing the can of whipped cream as he charged at me.

An hour later we all sat on the floor drenched in pie and whipped cream, totally out of breath.

"What happened to acting your age, Hales?" Lucas laughed as I glared at him.

"You both acted like children when you wanted to get the pie!" I said pointing at the two men as Nathan scooted towards me.

"Sorry mommy." He whispered kissing my cheek, laughing when he tasted blueberry instead of skin.

"Gross!" Lexi said as Lucas laughed and mocked her.

"Yeah, gross."

"Thanks for your input, peanut gallery." Nathan laughed leaning in to kiss me again.

"What the hell happened in here?" I heard a voice say from the doorway.

Uh oh. Brooke!


	3. Who's Got Your Heart

"_What the hell happened in here?" I heard a voice say from the doorway._

_Uh-oh. Brooke!_

"Auntie Brooke!" Lexi yelled running to the women, who just stood there, starting at a certain blond. She twirled Lexi around and laughed.

"Looks like you had fun." She commented glaring a whole threw me as I stood up.

"Come Lexi, let's get you cleaned up." I said grabbing her hand as I gave Brooke a soft smile. I definitely didn't want to be around for the first meeting of the pair.

"Hi, Brooke." Nathan said clearing his throat as he and Lucas stood. "Haley! Wait up!" He yelled, dashing out of the room.

"Nathan! Come back." Brooke whined until she heard a throat clear behind her.

"You look good Brooke." He said looking her up and down as he grabbed a small towel from the counter.

"Don't think I can say the same for you." She said looking around the kitchen, at everything but him. He just laughed in response.

"Yeah, Hales started it though."

She laughed and shook her head, "My bet would have been on Nathan." They both laughed to themselves before falling into an awkward silence.

"Look Brooke," Lucas sighed breaking the silence as she looked at him for the first time. "Nothing happened between me and…"

"Oh, really? I watch TV, Luke. Are you going to stand there and tell me nothing happened between you and Megan or Ashley, Jessica or Emily? Or even Alicia. Or whatever other bimbos you pick up on the street." She said counting on her fingers before placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Wow, Brooke. Didn't know you cared so much about me to be able to list all my previous girlfriends. Or so much that you'd check into my life."

"Oh, the nerve! You CHEAT on me and…oh! I hate you!"

"Obviously you don't if you're getting jealous over my previous girlfriends."

"JEALOUS! Me? Oh, your mistaken buddy. But while were on the subject, whose the slut this week?" I heard Brooke ask Lucas as he glared at her. Obviously this was the wrong time to walk in.

"Speaking of sluts." I announced walking in, getting their attention. "Where's Riley?"

"Haley." Lucas said sighing; shaking his head as Brooke put her hands on her hips and glared at him. I handed him a bath towel and looked between the two confused. What did I say?

"Yeah, Lucas. Where's Riley?"

"It's not what you think…" Lucas said with exasperation as the doorbell rang. My smile got wider when I heard Nathan yell 'I got it.'

"Yay! She's here!" I yelled clapping my hands as Lucas glared at me then looked towards a pissed off Brooke. "What?" I asked innocently as a tall, gorgeous blond walked in. I saw Brooke glare towards her as I got more confused. What was going on here?

"Haley!" She yelled running to me as I hugged her.

"Who's that?" Nathan whispered to Brooke as she continued to glare towards the girl who was hugging HER best friend.

"Riley. Luke's newest slut."

"That's what she said. But not with the whole slut thing. He didn't tell me he was with anyone."

"Join the club."

"God you look great. Better then the last time I saw you." Riley said spinning me around. "If that's even possible," She added as I laughed and pulled her into another hug.

"Traitor," I heard Brooke mumble as I pulled back from Riley.

"I can't say the same for you. Lucas, sweetie, what the hell happened to you." She said laughing as she surveyed the room. "Hales, what happened to your kitchen."

"Food fight." Lucas mumbled as she started laughing again.

"Oh, Riles, this is Nathan, my husband, and Brooke, my best friend." I introduced them after hearing Nathan clear his throat.

"Brooke Davis?" She asked as she also turned toward the two.

"Yep, that's me." Brooke said bored as Riley shrieked.

"Oh God, this is so cool! I love your clothes. I've been trying since, like, forever to model for you. Wow!" She said slapping Lucas' arm before adding, "You didn't tell me on the way here you knew Brooke Davis."

"They dated." Nathan said as Brooke slapped the back of his head. "What'd I say?"

"That's nice." Brooke mumbled angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the hells your problem, Brooke? Why can't you be nice?" I said glaring at her as her hands flew up.

"I'm not gonna be nice to Lucas' new whore. Especially, since you're all buddy- buddy with her." I continued to look at her then over at Riley and started cracking up.

"Me…and him? That's…great." She said trying to get the words out between laughs as tears came to my eyes. Lucas shook his head and cracked a smile.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked as he watched his wife cling to this girl, trying hard not to fall to the floor from laughing so hard.

"Riley's our…our…cousin." I yelled out as we started laughing harder.

"Cousin?" Brooke questioned as Lucas nodded.

"Oh, I heard about you. You said she wouldn't be here for a couple more weeks, Hales." Nathan said shaking her hand as I took a deep breath trying to control myself.

"I flew in with Lucas." She said smiling at him. "He's cute Hales. Sorry if I upset you." She said turning her attention to Brooke.

"No, no. I'm fine. I just got the wrong idea." Brooke said shaking the girl's hand.

"Good. I would hate you hating me. I'm in love with your line. At least now you'll remember me." Riley added while Brooke laughed.

"Well, now that the shows over… I'm gonna get my pruning niece out and take a shower. You guys can do the kitchen." Lucas said as I slapped his arm. He stopped in front of Brooke and whispered "I missed you " before kissing her forehead and stalking out.

"Awe! Someone's got Lukey bears heart." Riley cooed as Brooke blushed. I winked at her when Nathan put his arm around her shoulder.

"Looks like he still has yours too, huh?" Nathan whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess he does."


	4. Sleepless in California

"Cousin? I bet you feel like an idiot, huh B. Davis?" Peyton said as we laughed at our friend. It was our annual 'girl's lunch.' Once a week we try to make time to get together just us girls and catch up. Most of time we see each other everyday, but this was a good excuse to just get away from all of life's little drams. And even though Brooke begged me not to tell about the kitchen 'incident', as she called it, before Peyton showed up I couldn't help it.

"I could have sworn you were over my brother, Tigger." I said as Peyton nodded. Watching her get red made my day. Brookie still loves Lucas. Yay!

"You're the one who made me think she was with him." She said pouting. "You called her a slut when you walked in. What was I supposed to think?" She added as I smirked.

"Well, she is. I've joked with her about it ever since we were teens. I would always ask her about a boy and she would have already had 2 more and slept with god knows how many others."

"Sounds like Brooke." Peyton commented, laughing, as Brooke hit her arm.

"Anyway," She said clearing her throat. "Next topic please."

"I think its cute Tigger. You and Lucas together again. Then all we would need is for Peyton to date." Or for Jake to come to town. "Then we could all live happily ever after."

"Did you two forget why Lucas and I broke up in the first place?" I looked over at Peyton who rolled her eyes in response. Here we go again. Same old fight we get in when Lucas pops up in the conversation. This, thanks to Brooke, happens a lot. She is **so** in denial.

"Some slut says he slept with her." Peyton said before Brooke could. "Doesn't mean it's true. Since when does Rachel Gattina ever tell the truth? You need to swallow your pride and realize that if Lucas says he didn't do it then he DIDN'T!"

"Guys always say they didn't do stuff but they DO!" she yelled back matching Peyton's death glare. God, here we go.

"Do you really believe my brother would sleep with somebody else, hell anybody, on MY wedding night? No…he wouldn't." I yelled slamming my hand down on the table, getting both of their attention.

"I said that I wanted some alone time. He had the perfect opportunity."

"You know Lucas better then that. He's not like every guy out there." Peyton yelled back as Brooke stood up.

"I THOUGHT I knew Lucas. Obviously I didn't. I don't. Discussion is over." She said as she stormed away and Peyton sighed putting her head on the table. Banging it a few times just to make her point.

"I just love it when we get together like this." She said sarcastically as I nodded and watched Brookes car speed past the restaurant..

Life just got really interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you find a place yet?" Nathan asked his brother in law as they took turns taking shots in Nathan's driveway hoop. Since the girls decided to go have lunch together, Lucas suggested that the two of them play basketball and catch up. Nathan winked at his daughter who laughed and waved then went back to her chalk drawings.

"Still looking. Plus, I have Riley looking with me and that makes it so much more difficult. I find one, she hates it. Then she finds one that's like, totally covered in pink and ugly flower wallpaper and tries to get me to buy it. I have to keep reminding her that I'm the one moving, not her.It's what i get for telling her she can tag along. Why? You want me out already?" Lucas asked laughing as Nathan shook his head.

"Nah, I was just wondering. You both are welcome to stay. It's actually kind of nice to have a guy around the house. Brooke and Peyt are always over. Or some little girls are running around the house doing god knows what. Now Haley's cousin is in town. Sheesh, next thing you know I'm going to be joining a sewing class with Hales, and playing dolls with Lexi. Or painting my house pink with flower wallpaper."

"Looks like I got here just in time, Mr. Mom." Lucas said laughing as Nathan threw the ball at him. "Anyway, how is my little munchkin been doing lately." Lucas asked casting a look over at his niece.

"1, she's my munchkin." Nathan said following his gaze. "2, she's turning into me. Hales had to go to her school last week after Lexi handed us a note with her puppy dog face. Hales came back from the meeting red in the face." Nathan said as he started laughing at the memory. Lucas gestured with his hand for him to continue, growing impatient.

"Oh, sorry. Where was I? Oh, yeah. I asked her what was wrong and she just looked at me and started laughing so hard. Apparently the teacher told her, 'Lexi has a serious problem that needs to be nipped in the butt instantly.'" He continued mocking the teacher, laughing. Lucas just stared at him wondering why his daughter being in trouble was so funny.

"What's the problem?"

"She apparently has a big problem with the boys in her class."

"They don't like her." He stated as Nathan shook his head.

"I wish. No, actually, she goes around kissing them. Haley told me it was my fault. If I hadn't been such a player when I was younger then maybe our 4 year old wouldn't be either. Dude she's four and is already kissing the boys. What's going to happen when she's 14? Or 18, or ,or... god help us…." He trailed off as Lucas continued laughing so hard tears came to his eyes.

"Oh, man. That's great. My sweet little Alexis. I knew you and Haley would mess her up somehow. I just didn't think it'd be this.I guess you can't help it that you two created such a little looker."

"Ha ha. Anyway. Speaking of kissing people." Nathan said so seriously, Lucas stopped laughing and stared at him. He knew it was going to be bad when Nathan called over and told Lexi to go inside and clean up.

"I know it was a long time ago and everything but, well…Haley mentioned it last night and I said I would talk to you if she wasn't comfortable with it. So, here we go. Luke…did you ever…you know, with Rachel." He stuttered out as Lucas just continued to stare at him.

"NO. Hell no. I would never intentionally hurt Brooke like that." Lucas yelled, confusion written clearly across his face. Why is this coming up now? He got even more confused when he turned fro the basket to Nathan and saw him waving. He turned again to see what was going on but instantly regretted it.

"Dammit Haley! What the hell is your problem." He shouted as he rubbed his cheek. Figures he'd turn around and get slapped across the face.

"I might do it again so shut up until your spoken to." I said poking him in the shoulder, causing him to take a step back. I saw the anger on his face and matched it equally.

"I asked you all those years ago and then dropped it. Now you're moving here and my best friend won't talk to me because of it. So I will ask you one more time and I want an honest answer. Did you or did you not sleep with Rachel Gattina?" I asked placing my fisted hands on my hips.

"What the hell is this?" Lucas asked, directing the question to Nathan as he moved his hand between me and Nathan.

"Marriage telepathy." He responded tapping the side of his head as I grew more and more frustrated.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I asked as I started tapping my foot, impatiently, on the ground. Obviously Nathan noticed because he sauntered over to me and kissed the top of my head before placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing baby. Continue."

"Well…" I asked turning my attention once again to Lucas.

"Well, what? Why would I sleep with some slut on my sister's big day? Why would I cheat on the girl I've been in love with most of my life? A girl I'm still in love with. Why would I risk losing her or you for a matter of fact, just because Brooke needed some time to herself? You know what, never mind. Forget it. No matter what I say no one believes me. Thanks for trusting me. _Sis_." Lucas said as his face fell and he walked away.

"Great, now I'm a horrible sister."

"No."

"Then I'm a horrible friend. I can't be on both sides and….and I should have been on Lucas' I should have believed in him no matter what." I said leaning into my husband for moral support. I quickly wiped away the tear that threatened to fall as Nathan lifted my chin to look at him.

"You're neither Hales. You're just human. You're the kind of person who doesn't want to see anyone hurt and this is a lose-lose situation. I love you and so do Brooke and Lucas. They'll come around eventually. This is a problem they have to fix on their own. Till then…I have you all to myself." He said kissing my nose.  
"I have more friends then just Brooke. Plus I have a kid." I said chocking back a moan as he moved my head to the side so he could work his way down my neck to my shoulders. I wouldn't let him win. At least not without working for it first.

"We could always go inside and work on making another." I turned my head to face him to find that Scott smirk firmly in place on that gorgeous, irresistible mouth of his.

"There are people in there." I pointed out, taking a small step back.

"We have 3 cars." He replied, pulling me back to him.

"I've never been a car girl." I said as I stepped back again. I let out a small giggle as he dropped his head to his chest in exasperation.

"You're killing me here woman. Ok, last offer. We spend a quiet evening _alone _in one of the many hotels generously scattered around LA." He grabbed my hand this time and kissed it before staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"Lexi?"

"Lucas."

I smirked at him before replacing my hand with my keys in his palm and walked toward the car. I was at my door before it registered in his head and he jogged after me.

"It's going to be a long sleepless night for you, Mrs. Scott." He said starting up the car. I just laughed in response and looked out the window.

It was going to be a sleepless night for everyone, for many different reasons.


	5. Fights and Haunted Houses

"Mmmm…no go home mommy." Nathan muttered sleepily as he rolled over and all but crushed me.

"Nathan. Nathan. Come on, get off." I said as he buried his head in my hair and mumbled something I couldn't understand. "We have lives and a kid and I have 2 people mad at me. We have to go back."

"No we don't. The real world sucks." He said causing me to laugh. "I already told you to let Lucas and Brooke handle things themselves and Riley can bond with Lexi. And I…can bond with you." He added kissing my jaw.

"I bonded with you last night. I'm done." I said laughing when he scoffed and looked down at me.

"Done? Honey you'll never be done." He said as the infamous smirk fell into place. I smacked his arm and held back a laugh as he lifted his eyebrow. "How about we compromise?"

"I'm listening." I said sliding out from underneath him. Nathan shook his head in aggravation as I smiled. "Go on."

"We stay." He said with a smile and this time I shook my head and nodded to him to add to it. "That's it. Lucas is going to be with us for a while, your cousin as well until she gets bored, and I never get any alone time with you. There are always people around and now basketball season is here again and I'll be away more often…" He trailed off as I looked down. This was the only problem I ever had with his job. I knew he's always dreamed of the Lakers… that's why I didn't hesitate on moving out here. But then he has away games…it just sucks that he goes. I used to go with him until Lexi came, then it just got harder and harder to.

He got up out of the bed and grabbed his t-shirt from the floor. I looked at him in confusion as he tossed my jeans to me and slipped his own on.

"What are you doing?" I asked doing the same. When he didn't answer I got up to try and get his attention away from his clothing.

"Where's my other shoe?" He demanded as he bent to look under the bed. I picked it up and held it in front of his face as he sighed.

"Ready to tell me what the hell you're doing." I said holding it out of reach as he tried to make a grab for it.

"You wanted to leave so…were leaving. Give me the shoe."

"Yeah, but you didn't. First you're trying to convince me to stay longer and now…now you're acting like a madman looking for your clothes. What happened between then and now?"

"Nothing. I have stuff to do and you're right, we have lives to live. So…shoe, please." Nathan said holding out his hand as I shook my head no. He took a step towards me causing me to take one step back. This process repeated until I was up against the wall, holding the shoe firmly behind my back. "Haley I'm not joking with you. Come on, give me the freaking shoe."

"I'm not joking either, Nate. I wanna know what the hell is going on in that thick skull of yours."  
"I was just thinking about how hard it's going to be to say good-bye to my wife again. The seasons coming up fast and Lucas being here makes it even more real. The coach says I'm getting better and I'm not a rookie anymore and he's talking about captains…and, well, that would mean being away a little more because I would need to help him out before the season even starts and…" He trailed off again and stepped back towards the bed and plopped down, putting his head in his hands.

"We'll figure it out Nate. This could be the opportunity of a life time." I said tossing the shoe aside as I sat next to him.

"I'm not going to take it.' He mumbled into his hands as I sighed again and put my head on top of his.

"Why not? You've worked so hard for this. This is your dream Nathan."  
"Not anymore." He said shaking his head before looking up to look at me. "You and Lexi are."

"That's really sweet, Nate, and you have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that but…"

"No buts, Haley. I'm just going to tell him no and that's that. Where's that shoe?"

I watched him go down on all fours again and sighed to myself. Out of all the wonderful qualities in Nathan there was one huge bad one. He is stubborn as hell.

"Nate…"

"Let's get going. We have lives to live, right?"

"Yeah, yeah we do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…what do I do?" I asked desperately as I laid down on Peyton's couch. She sat in the chair next to it and it seriously looked like I was in a shrink's office getting my head examined.

"First of all, Nathan's right. This is something Brooke and Lucas need to deal with on there own. If we continue to butt in, like we have been, they'll just keep going in the direction there going in. And that's the one that's pulling them further apart." Man she's good.

"I know that Peyton. But they never talk and they never listen. They are already heading down that god damn road and we aren't doing anything. And now…now Brookes mad at us and Luke's mad at me." I said rubbing my temples as she smiled.

"Brooke never stays mad for long. She can't stand the silent treatment because she can't keep her mouth shut that long." She said as we both chuckled to our selves before falling into an awkward silence.

"We have to get them in the same room together, alone."

"How do you plan on doing that Hales? Knock them out, gag them, and then drag them to an abandoned warehouse where we will keep them locked away until they make up and make out."

"If that's what we have to do, then yes. But until then, Dr. Peyton, what do I do about Nathan." I said as a small smile appeared on her face and she straightened her back and cleared her throat.

"Well, in all my years as a professional physiatrist I have never seen so much drama between one group of friends. Two of them married. And at 18 for goodness sakes. No wonder you all are messed up. But after everything you and this group have been through I can conclude that you can survive anything and everything that comes your way." She said smiling as I sat up and stared at her. "Well, how'd I do?"

"Wow. Alright… you get Brooke, I got Lucas."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up." I said storming into Lucas' room as he sprung up in bed. "We are going on a little joy ride. Doesn't that sound like fun? Yes, I thought so."

"This is my room. Get out." He gritted threw his teeth, glaring at me, and then pointed towards the door.

"It's my house and I don't want to leave. In fact…" I said plopping down next to him on the bed. "I think I'll just get comfy. Whatcha reading?" I asked in a sing song voice, but didn't wait for a response and grabbed the book out of his hands. "Julius Cesar. You've read this book so many times i've lost count. 'There's a tide in the affairs of men' Or something like that." I said as a small smile creeped up on his face.

"Yeah, something like that. If I go on this 'joy ride' with you will you leave me alone for the rest of the night?"

"Oh totally. It'll be like we are in two different places. I promise." I said walking out, smirking. If only he knew.

In twenty minutes we were driving towards our destination, Lucas still clueless, and to be honest…that's the way I like him.

"So…how's it been?" I said looking over at him. When he didn't look away from the window I turned my attention back towards the road and cleared my throat nervously. God I hope Peyton and me know what were doing. "I'm real sorry Luke." I said as another 10 minutes went by in silence. "I do believe you it's just, with Brooke yelling at me and Peyton and me yelling back I just had to ask you. Again."

"You should know that I didn't do anything. You shouldn't have had to ask the first time." He said still not looking at me causing me to sigh.

"You're totally right. But you left the party early, Rach-ho left early…but you're right, you're my brother I should trust you over everyone." I added as he turned and glared at me. Hey, it's a start. "I never should have invited her. That's what I get for listening to Nathan and being a 'good person.' Never again, I can promise you. Never…"

"It wasn't your fault Haley. You were enjoying life as a wife. No one blames you. Just me." He said mumbling the last part. "Where are we going anyway?"  
"You'll see. And don't start acting like my four year old now that your talking."

"Are we there yet, mommy? How about now. Now? Now? What about now?" He said in a whiny voice as I reached over and slapped his arm.

"Not funny. And we are here." I said laughing as I pulled into the driveway.

"Where is this place?" He asked as we stepped out of the car and looked up at the huge house in front of us.

"They call it the Banks mansion. It's supposedly haunted." I started laughing when he stopped walking. "You're not scared are you? Little Lukey Wukey afraid of the big bad house"

"Me? Scared of a house? Yeah…right." He said walking ahead of me just to prove his point.

This is going to be fun.

AN- sry it took so long. I had HUGE writers block so please let me know if this chapter is any good. And now that its summer i will be posting more often (at least i hope so) R&R and tell me what you think please and i'll love you forever lol Also i couldnt resist the book and Karen quote and i know nothing about basketball outside of the game its self so i dont know if its like school with captains but its my story and i like it like this.R&R

-Kris


	6. Lost Part 1

"So…haunted, huh?" Lucas said walking around what used to be the dining hall in the Banks house. I had to suppress a laugh at the fact that he really _was_ getting creeped out.

"Oh yeah. But if you ask me it's all just a bunch of stories people tell to scare one another. It's an old house so it makes noise. So what. Doesn't mean some old dead guy is haunting the place. I don't believe in ghosts. Do you?" I asked biting back the smile as he stopped moving and turned to face me.

"A guy died here? Peacefully right?"

"Yes and no." I started walking away and did let out a small giggle as Lucas stepped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Yes and no? Yes and no. WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN! It's either yes….or its no. Pick one."

"Yes a guy is dead but he was murdered, so technically it is a yes and no. He dead here but it wasn't very peaceful. Nope. Not peaceful at all." I said patting his head as his arms dropped to his side. This time I did manage to get out of the room before he was hot on my heels. Peyton was right….this was going to be fun. And easy. Really easy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm still mad at you. I hope you know that." Brooke said crossing her arms across her chest. When all Peyton did was nod her head she let out a huff of annoyance and turned to look out the window. When Peyton turned on the radio she shifted in her seat again and shut it off as if to see if she could get a rise out of the blonde. It didn't work. She let out another impatient sigh and started belting out an old Britney Spears song. It didn't work.

"GOD! I'm supposed to be mad at you, not the other way around."

"Nobody said I was mad." Peyton stated never once taking her eyes off the road.

"Then why won't you talk to me." Brooke asked in a whiny voice causing Peyton to let out a small laugh.

"Because you're mad at me, remember?"

"Well…so, I'm giving you permission to talk to me. So…speak."

"I have nothing to say at the moment." Peyton pointed out causing Brooke to moan out loud.

"Fine. If that's how it's going to be." She said crossing her arms across her chest as Peyton just continued to look forward. Haley was right…this was fun. She pulled up in the back of the old house knowing whose car would be out front and climbed out without a word.

"Where the hell are we? I thought you said you were taking me out on a girl's spa day. As your apology." Brooke stated stepping next to blonde and stared up at the house. "This place looks like its going to crumble at any second. Oh god, you're here to murder me! Peyton! I know I can be a pain sometimes but come on! This certainly isn't the way to go about it…I was the victim. And apparently I am again. Poor Brooke Davis. 24 years old. All they found was a finger to identify the body. She was liked and loved by so many but obviously not her life long best friend, Peyton Sawyer, who killed her in a run down mansion with a rusty old chain saw. And instead of a funeral I hear there's going to be a party…and why aren't you stopping me…." Brooke said out of breath, hands on hips, glaring at Peyton.

"It was actually just getting good." Peyton stated. "And I wouldn't kill you with a rusty chainsaw." She added as Brooke sighed and placed her head on the other girls shoulder. "Just a regular one." The brunette's head shot up as Peyton smirked and walked towards the house and disappeared inside.

"That's so not funny! And I'm not following you in there. I want my spa day. Peyton…" Brooke whined looking around at the dead ground before racing towards the house, slamming the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Lucas asked clutching my arm. Peyton's here!

"Hear what. All I hear is your whiny voice. I thought you weren't scared." I teased, unlatching him from me. I walked into the next room, the ballroom, and tried to imagine what it looked like before. If you closed your eyes you could almost see all the people dancing around, laughing and telling stories, drinking champagne, and eating from a buffet. I imagine it was once beautiful, instead of the disgusting state it's in today. I quickly moved to the side when I heard Lucas coming.

"Boo! Ahh! Peyton?"

"Haley…. What are you doing?" She asked in a harsh whisper and pulled me back into the corner I just left. Gross…more cobwebs.

"Me? I thought you were supposed to stay in the back until I gave you the signal."

"Well, this is halfway. Wait, where's Lucas." She asked switching us so I was blocking her as I shrugged.

"I thought you were him. He heard the door slam and I walked away to let him stew…where's Brooke?" This time she shrugged and I slapped my hand to my head. This is not working!

"She saw a spider and freaked and then heard floor boards creaking, which I guess is you guys. Since they started fixing this place up nothing creaks unless you step on it." She stated as I nodded.

"Should we leave and let them just work things out. I mean its sooner then expected, Sawyer!" I hissed slapping her arm as she held up a finger for me to be quiet.

"Haley! Where are you?"

"I just came up with the most perfect idea. Do you think Nate can watch Lexi for the rest of the day?" Peyton said with a sly smile as I nodded nervously. What makes me think I'm going to get in trouble…but have fun doing it…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peyton! This is not funny anymore. Hell, it was never funny! Come out and I promise I won't be mad at you. Only Haley. Ok not Haley either." Brooke added quickly as a door to her right slammed shut. "Peyton, help." She whined out as a fat rat ran out of a hole then started towards her. She backed up towards the wall and let out a small breath as it scurried by her. "You are so dead Peyton Sawyer when I find you." She muttered and jumped when another door slammed. "I'm sorry." She said looking up before bolting down the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley, you there. Hales." Lucas called, stopping when he heard a door slam at the back of the house. "There are no such things as haunted houses. There are no such things as haunted houses. It's just your mind playing games."  
"Luuuuuuuuuuucccccaaaaaaassssssssss" He stopped and turned and took a deep breath. No such things as ghosts Lucas. Deep breaths.

Find Haley… "Luuuuuuuuucccccccaaaaassssssss." … and get the hell out of here!

_**AN- Sorry if its not that good and that it took so LONG! I've had so much crap going on and its involved a bunch of doctors and hospitals and its still going on so i need you guys to please not give up on me. I've been having my sister help me with stuff ( we also co wrote stuff- check out ADevilsAngel) so i hope to have things up more frequently. Please don't give up on me and i'll keep posting!**_

_**-Kris**_


End file.
